Butterflies
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era un pirata encantador, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo estar desobedeciendo las órdenes de las demás sirenas al pasar tiempo con él. Ella no pensaba que él fuese malo, en lo absoluto. Era un humano curioso y agradable, y nunca la dañaría. Estaba segura, porque siempre que lo veía sentía mariposas en el estómago. United Kingdom x Seychelles!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Yo solo los tomo prestados. Enjoy it, please!**

* * *

**Butterflies**

Cosquillas. Siempre que sentía su firme y fuerte tacto, siempre que se quedaba mirando sus encantadores ojos verde esmeralda, siempre que _él_ estaba cerca sentía aquellas extrañas cosquillas en su estómago. Al principio la sensación le había resultado extraña, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ella y ahora incluso le había puesto un nombre.

Mariposas.

Estaba segura de que la sensación era muy similar a lo que se sentiría con un montón de mariposas traviesas revoloteando dentro de su estómago. Por más extraña que fuera la sensación, igual era agradable.

Los ancianos de su familia le habían advertido miles de veces que no se acercara a ninguno de los hombres que caminaban en dos piernas, y siempre habían hecho especial énfasis en que se mantuviera alejada de los que se hacían llamar "piratas", pero a Stephanie sencillamente le resultaba inevitable nadar hasta la orilla cada vez que _él _llegaba a visitarla.

Stephanie era una sirena joven e inexperta aún, pero estaba segura de que no era lo suficientemente tonta como para no notar cuando alguien tenía malas intenciones. Y estaba muy segura de que Arthur, _su _pirata, no tenía ni una pizca de la maldad que sus abuelos aseguraban.

Él era una persona muy interesante, y un humano tan curioso como ella. A Stephanie le gustaba porque él le permitía contemplarlo por mucho tiempo y observar con detalle todos los rasgos particulares que su raza poseía. Además, siempre que iba a visitarla le llevaba un nuevo objeto terrestre para que lo conociera, y le permitía llevárselo para guardarlo entre sus posesiones más preciadas.

Se habían conocido en una noche fresca de verano, cuando Arthur estaba en busca de un tesoro en la isla en la que Stephanie habitaba mientras ella había salido por unos momentos a la arena para jugar con los cangrejos. Era una sirenita muy inquieta y siempre se escapaba de sus padres para poder contemplar el mundo exterior.

Desde entonces, Arthur había prometido visitarla cada cierto tiempo para hacerle compañía, y Stephanie había contado impacientemente cada uno de los días en espera a que el esperado día llegara. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo mucho más cercanos, y hacía apenas un par de semanas cuando Stephanie comenzó a sentir aquellas extrañas mariposas en el estómago.

La primera vez que las sintió fue cuando Arthur se quitó la camisa para permitirle contemplar la piel desnuda de su torso. No había diferencia alguna comparada con el cuerpo de los tritones, que tenían una musculatura fuerte y bien formada, pero de alguna manera para Stephanie fue una experiencia completamente nueva.

Fue tan emocionante que incluso permaneció fuera del agua por el tiempo más largo que nunca antes había intentado, y ni siquiera sintió las habituales molestias que solían aparecer cuando las sirenas tenían una conversión. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía las temblorosas piernas de una humana.

Esa noche también fue muy divertida, porque Arthur se dedicó a enseñarle cómo caminar una vez más. Stephanie había aprendido cuando era más pequeña, pero lo había olvidado después de tantos años sin practicarlo. Arthur incluso le permitió utilizar su vistoso traje rojo escarlata de pirata para que no pasara frío, porque la ropa que tenía al convertirse no era más que lo que los humanos llamaban _"bikini"._

Sintió a las mariposas alborotarse en su estómago una vez más cuando Arthur le posó con suavidad una mano en la cintura para ayudarla a apoyarse, y cuando le sostuvo una mano para que pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Se puso un poco triste cuando Arthur dijo que ya era tarde y que ambos debían volver a sus hogares, pero se alegró al escuchar que volvería a visitarla pronto.

La siguiente vez fue aún más divertida. Arthur le compró algo llamado _vestido_, que era muy bonito y muy cómodo. Stephanie estaba tan emocionada por probárselo que una vez más se quedó suficiente tiempo fuera del agua para realizar la conversión. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago cuando Arthur le dijo que lucía hermosa en el.

Gracias a su pirata ahora había aprendido a caminar mejor, y ahora podía hacerlo solo tomándose de la mano con él. Poco a poco comenzó a mantener mejor el equilibrio y, como premio, Arthur dijo que le iba a enseñar algo muy especial. Él lo llamaba _vals._

Era algo rítmico y suave, y a Stephanie le encantó. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando, además de sentir las mariposas, ahora sus mejillas sentían una extraña calidez. Le costó un poco aprender, porque Arthur tenía demasiadas reglas para bailarlo, pero igual adoró el encantador rato que pasaron juntos. Tuvieron varios errores, pero eso solo hizo que el momento fuera aún más especial.

Esa noche Arthur se había despedido abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Las mariposas y el sonrojo volvieron a hacer de las suyas.

Sí, era una sensación _bastante_ curiosa. Pero muy, muy agradable.

Y Stephanie se preguntaba si esa misma noche volvería a sentirla. Se había convertido en algo muy especial para ella, y estaba segura de que Arthur encontraría la manera de volver a hacer que ambos pasaran un rato igual de divertido que todos los anteriores.

Lo saludó de lleno con un enorme abrazo y un beso en la mejilla también. Hacía un rato que se había convertido, así que había podido correr hasta él. Arthur le correspondió riendo y sujetándola, llenándola de besos también.

No podía creer que sus abuelos dijeran que los piratas eran malos.

—Hoy también te traigo algo muy especial, _Darling. __—_La voz de Arthur era como música para sus oídos. Tenía un acento extraño, pero muy especial y agradable de escuchar.

— ¿En serio? Pero… ¿En dónde está? No puedo verlo. —Stephanie hizo un puchero al no lograr encontrar nada en brazos del inglés. Arthur rió levemente, y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que esperar, yo te lo daré. Es algo pequeño, pero muy importante y especial.

Hablaron por un momento más, sentados en la arena, y fue cuando el sol comenzó a caer que Arthur dijo que le iba a dar su regalo. La tomó de la mano, con suavidad, y juntos comenzaron a entrar a la orilla del mar. Stephanie se asustó al principio, porque Arthur le había dicho que él no sabía nadar, pero luego se tranquilizó al notar que el pirata se sentaba en la orilla y la jalaba con suavidad para que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Lo hizo, y las mariposas aparecieron en el preciso instante en que Arthur la rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Ahora me vas a dar mi regalo?

—Sí, pero antes tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Lo obedeció. Aguardó pacientemente con los ojos cerrados, y pronto llegó algo que provocó que miles de nuevas sensaciones estallaran dentro de sí. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por minuto, sus mejillas enrojecieron y las mariposas comenzaron a hacer un alboroto gigantesco en su estómago.

La estaba besando. La suave presión de los labios de Arthur contra los suyos era deleitante y dulce, tanto que Stephanie se sorprendió correspondiéndole por instinto. Nunca antes había dado un beso, y esperaba no estar siendo torpe, pero sencillamente se dejó llevar por el momento. Nunca había pensado que un pirata pudiera ser tan delicado y encantador, pero Arthur le había dado una completa nueva imagen.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su cola de sirena había aparecido de nuevo por el agua. Cuando se separó con suavidad de Arthur sonrió y comenzó a jalarlo suavemente hasta donde el agua les llegaba a la altura del pecho. Entonces, volvieron a besarse.

—_I love you. __—_Escuchó. Y, sintiendo una inmensa alegría dentro de su pecho, se abrazó con fuerzas a él.

—_Je t'aime._

_Su _pirata era único.

* * *

**Fluff, fluff everywhere. ¿Qué puedo decir? ESTA PAREJA NECESITA MÁS AMOR. Sinceramente no soporto a las haters de Seychelles, aunque respeto a quiénes no les gusta. Ojo, que "disgustar" no es lo mismo que "odiar" y decir: Agggh, bitch, whore, mereces morir, eres estúpidaa" es lo más infantil del mundo. No. Hell no. Un poco de madurez por favor, que Seychelles ni siquiera tiene su personalidad bien definida aún c; thank you. Espero que Himaruye encuentre la manera de hacer que algunas haters dejen de tratar a Sey de bitch.**

Gracias por leer, gente hermosa. Y espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
